


Little Moments

by KRollins



Series: The Building of Seth and Dean [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRollins/pseuds/KRollins
Summary: Seth is recently injured, and Roman is surprised to return to the newly broken man and see Dean being physically affectionate.





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of Dean and Seth developing from I care about you but I hate you to I love you so much thank you Roman for loving both if us enough to give us a chance at this lmao.

Roman learned very quickly to appreciate the very few moments that occurred when Seth and Dean would show affection toward each other. It really didn't happen much. They were at each others throats constantly despite claiming to be best friends. Best friends are friends, not two idiots who never stop arguing and being stubborn whom only hangout because they both love Roman.

So when Roman would see them being sweet and nice to one another, he would usually not interrupt, or even just watch the two doing whatever it is they may be doing.

One of Roman's favorite moments is probably the most bittersweet. Hell Roman didn't actually see what happened between the two. It was the night Seth blew his knee. Seth had been a mess ever since it happened. Roman knew something was wrong the moment Seth came backstage with officials helping him walk. No matter how hurt Seth got Roman had never seen the guy willing let officials help him.

Then he really knew something was wrong when he saw Seth's right leg practically dangling from the knee down. But Seth didn't look to be in pain at all.

Roman walked up to them. "I'll take him to the ER." He said, and the officials knew well not to protest, so they simply handed Seth over. Roman helped Seth manevour his arm over his shoulder and began aiding him in their tred towards the rental car. "What happened?" Roman asked simply.

"Honestly nothing happened. Everything was going fine and all of a sudden when I slipped over Kane to power bomb him through the table my knee completely buckled under me. I finished the match but now I can't walk." Seth said calmly. Roman honest to god thought the younger male was insane. His leg was literally dangling from his knee and he was acting like he sprained an ankle.

"Your knee snapped in half?" Roman asked, eyes as wide as saucers.

Seth simply shook his head, and used his free hand to point at his knee. "Kneecap is still in place."

It felt like days before Roman was driving a practically broken Seth back to their hotel room. Seth was dead silent and that killed Roman. Seth usually never shut up, another reason he and Dean argued constantly. Sometimes it even annoyed Roman, but good as much as he always wanted Seth to shut up he wanted him to speak so bad right then and there.

Roman got Seth into there hotel room and onto one of the beds before he left to go get there stuff from the arena. Seth was quick to pull his good knee up to his chest and just start sobbing his eyes out. He'd been holding back tears ever since he received the first bit of bad news at the hospital. Not only did he hate crying in front of people, Roman tended to panic whenever he or Dean cried, and he didn't want that to happen. So naturally, the moment Roman left he just let all of it out. He swore this was the first cry he's ever had that's lasted longer than a few minutes and was full loud choked up sobs. Usually he cried for a few minutes and was over whatever it was he was upset about. Not this time. Seth could not stop crying for the life of him.

It seemed his bad luck couldn't stop, because here came the voice of his other partner. "Typical for the dam to break the moment the big one leaves." Dean commented with a roll of his eyes when he entered the house, but despite his seemingly uncaring attitude went to fetch some water for the poor boy.

"F-F-Fuck o-off, D." Seth managed to choke out, finding it hard to form words or even breath correctly in his state of despair. Six to nine months he wouldn't be able to wrestle. Wouldn't be on the road. Wouldn't get to see his boyfriends. And to top it all off, he had to relinquish the title. What could make this all worse? Having his asswhole of a boyfriend show up before his worried asswhole of a boyfriend did.

Dean sighed as he looked at the remains of Seth's person. There was no word to describe him other than utterly broken. As much as he argued with the guy, he hated seeing him like this. He wasn't someone who showed he cared through affection. He showed he cared by simply staying with a person. Roman was the only person he never argued with, and Seth was the only person he argued with constantly that he still enjoyed being around, if that made sense.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and rolled the water bottle towards Seth. "Drink it." He hummed. It wasn't a suggestion that might help him feel better, in was a demand that he knew would help the only slightly two-toned man. Reluctantly Seth picked up the bottle with shaking hands and took a few sips between his body racking sobs. He had to admit, the water did make him feel a bit better physically.

After Seth's sobbing had calmed down a bit, Dean spoke up. "What's the damage, champ?"

Seth winced at the name he once loved. Now it only brought him pain. "Torn ACL, MCL, and M-Meniscus. Out for six to nine months, and have to r-relinquish the title." Seth explained, proud of his minimal stuttering.

There was silence between the two for a bit, and Seth got way too caught up in his own depressive thoughts. That is, until he flinched at the sudden contact on his back. Dean had moved to sit against the headboard next to him and was now rubbing soothing circles into his back, and Seth didn't bother to question it. Didn't dare to question it. Never questioned what Dean did and didn't do, because Dean was going to do what he wanted when he wanted. If Dean wanted to try and be affectionate, who was he to jeopardize it? It may be the only time he ever gets it.

It wasn't much longer before Seth finally fell into a slightly fitful sleep. Hell, after what happened how could he sleep unfitfully? Dean sighed. Despite his better judgement, he decided he was going to keep being nice. He didn't want Seth to be in more pain than he already was going to be in tomorrow. So, Dean carefully woke Seth up. "Come on Sethie, stop trying to injure yourself." Dean joked. Seth just grumbled in response, but was awake enough to move under the covers with Dean into a more comfortable position. Dean subconsciously moved Seth's head to his chest, and a very small soft smile appeared on his face when Seth's sleepy and broken form curled into him.

Dean at some point started playing with Seth's hair. He would never admit that he did that more than Roman and Seth knew. It was a calming thing to do and it pleased him, so everyone who judges him can fuck off. He also didn't realize Roman took a picture of the two lying down and resting before he made his presence known to Dean.

"How is he?" Dean jumped at his voice, immediately looking down to Seth to make sure he had stayed asleep, and thankfully he had, causing Dean to let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He then glared up at Roman.

"We don't talk about this." Dean replied to him gravelly serious, causing Roman to chuckle. 

"Whatever, tough guy. Now answer my question, how is he?"

"Well how would you be in his position?" Dean sassed back in a sarcastic tone.

"So not good?" Roman said, ignoring Dean's attitude. He couldn't ask for much more from Dean considering what he was doing right now with Seth.

"I've never seen him cry before I walked into this room about fifteen minutes ago. And let me tell you he was not trying to hide the fact he was sobbing his eyes out." Dean replied. Roman was pretty surprised that Dean was now just staring down at Seth with a worried look. He made no comment though. He had no reason to jeopardize Dean opening up a bit around Seth.

"That's a billion red flags. Seth hates crying in front of people. Hates showing any kind of weakness. He likes to think that he has to be this other worldly being who has to be strong on a constant. And considering you walked in and he didn't disguise it...I feel so terrible for him. He must be so upset." Roman explained in a somber voice.

Dean spared a glance at Roman and rose an eyebrow. "You're telling me he wasn't like this when he was with you earlier?" He had been kind of joking before when he made the comment about the dam breaking when Roman left. He hadn't realized that is actually what had happened.

Now it was Roman's turn to cross his arms and get all sassy and sarcastic. "Dean, do you really think I would have just left him alone if he had been like that when I left?" He paused so his words would sink into Dean, if only just to fly out right when they did, before continuing. "Sure, he was really upset and eerily quiet, another red flag for Mr. Never Shuts Up, but he wasn't sobbing his eyes out or anything of the trade."

Dean fully looked up at Roman this time, not glaring at him in a pissed off way...but glaring at him in a highly protective way. Another shock to Roman. "Yes, the guy who quite possibly loves wrestling more than you and I combined wouldn't be absolutely devastated over losing the biggest run of his career or anything like that. Nope, that's not Seth."

"Okay, you can lose the fucking attitude, Ambrose. And since the fuck when have you been an expert on Seth?" Roman accused.

"Hm, here's the real question, what kind of best friend slash brother slash lover would I be if I wasn't a Seth Rollins expert, hm? And why do you think I'm here? Why would I come straight here to him when I could have done what was expected of me? Waiting and riding with you? For as much as you accuse me of not caring about him, or him not caring about me or whatever I sure seem to know more about him than you do, Reigns." And with that, Dean made himself and Seth comfortable, wrapped his arms tightly around the shorter male, and clocked in for the night.

Roman sighed. He wasn't at all upset with Dean. Just wanted really to see what kind of explanations he could get from him for his actions. So, despite it all Roman climbed into the unused bed so he wouldn't disturb Seth's injured leg by getting in with them, and went to sleep.

The next morning Seth woke up with a feeling of soreness and utter pain in his leg. He almost let out a groan before he realized he could barely even move. He rose a questioning eyebrow when he realized two things. Roman wasn't with them, and Dean was the one holding his ass down.

"Something bugging ya, Rollins?" Seth looked over at the sound of Dean's scratchy morning voice to see sleepy crystal blues staring at him.

"Why...How...Where...?" Seth couldn't seem to form a real proper question, so he supposed whatever he just said would have to do.

"You fell asleep after you calmed down last night. And Ro is over there."

Seth felt an instant uprise in panic inside him. "Oh god, did you guys get in a fight because if me? Oh Jesus this is all my fucking fault stupid I'm so stupid. If I could of just stopped crying before you came in we wouldn't be-" he went to get up to do God knows what because of his leg, but a firm hand around his wrist stopped him. Seth seemed to calm slightly with Dean's touch. It was clear he was still apprehensive about whatever it was Dean was doing, but he allowed himself to be calmly pulled back into Dean.

"Let's stop with the blame game Seth. As I know Roman has told you not everything is always your fault. Roman and I had a disagreement. It happens and it was by no means an argument. I'm sure you would've been woken up if it was. He just went to the other Ned so he wouldn't have to wake you up or risk messing with your leg, alright?" Dean reassured in a soft tone. He could feel that Seth was still tense and tentative. Despite both knowing that they both loved each other as much as they loved Roman, they were never calm, sweet, or affectionate towards each other, so this was new.

Seth took a deep breath. At least he wasn't panicky anymore. "Alright, okay, you're right. Sorry."

"Don't be. Now let's just relax until our large Samoan wakes up." Dean hummed. To both men's surprise, Seth let himself relax into Dean, to an extent, and Dean didn't even flinch.

It was that morning, the morning after the worst day of his life, that Seth learned that Dean truly and fully did love him. He knew it for sure that morning.

It was also that morning that Dean made a promise. That he was going to protect their boy from anything that so much as tried to touch him. Nobody messes with someone he loves, and without a doubt...he loved both Roman and Seth.


End file.
